Frozen heart
by DatTarkatan
Summary: Outworld and earthrealm have started to live in piece but when the lin kuei invade the tarkatan camp a new war starts. But while Baraka is fighting them he starts to develop feelings for the one named Frost.
1. Chapter 1

Outworld, where the blood beetles live and where the Centaurian run free. Recently, about three or four years ago Outworld and Earthrealm began merging with another universe. The emperor Shao Kahn was fused with a being from the other universe called Darkseid. The two universes had to work together to defeat this is new monster. Eventually the universes stopped merging and went back to normal. Shao Kahn was sent to this place called the "Phantom Zone" and Darkseid was imprisoned in the Netherrealm. Now, Outworld is run by Sindel and it's finally peaceful there. The natives of Outworld no longer fight for the enjoyment of Shao Kahn and the Mortal Kombat tournament is no more. But, now a new story starts inside the Tarkatan camps. The tarkatan race remains a race of fierce warriors but since Shao Kahn is no longer trying to conquer Earthrealm. Baraka has decided to start a mining company along side his army. The area they are in is extremely high in Cobalt. So, while most tarkatans are sent to bootcamp some are selected to work in the mines.

"Give me the reports." Baraka said to a tarkatan walking with him.

"Uhhh, sir. I'm not in charge of the reports." The tarkatan said.

"Then what are you in charge of." Baraka asked.

"Nothing I am just a private." The tarkatan answered.

"Then get the hell out of here." Baraka told the soldier.

"Yes sir." The tarkatan said and started running away.

Baraka kept walking until he arrived at the training center of the camp. "Hey Ardon." he shouted.

A tarkatan showed up and walked toward Baraka. This was Ardon. During the merge him and Baraka became good friends. Ardon is a trustworthy soldier, he is just a little 'off'.

"What's up General." Ardon said.

"You know, the usual leading crap I got to put up with." Baraka said. After that he noticed two tarkatans completing the boot camp course faster than anyone else.

"Who are they?" Baraka asked.

"I'm not sure, but they have been doing better than any soldier I ever seen before." Ardon answered.

"I don't like them. Send the stronger one to mine CX."

"But that mine has never been tested. We don't know if it's safe."

"Exactly."

Ardon obeyed Baraka's order and told a couple of soldiers if they could bring the strongest soldier to the mine, he would buy them each lunch. After the tarkatan was brought to the mine, Ardon and Baraka went to the Mess Hall to buy some lunch.

"Are you sure sending that tarkatan to the mine was a good idea." Ardon asked.

"Of course it was. He was becoming to strong I couldn't risk him coming after my throne." Baraka answered.

"I doubt that would happen."

"What do you know Ardon. You're an idiot that fucks dead people."

"Hey! That's a sensitive subject for me. I got to go to therapy for that."

The tarkatan from the bootcamp walked in and went up to Baraka, "Sir I have to ask you. What the hell did you do to my friend?!" he shouted.

"I sent him to the mine." Baraka answered.

"What does that mean." the tarkatan asked.

Baraka smiled evilly and lied to the tarkatan, "the mines are a group of 5,000 yard deep holes. If you survive the fall to the bottom you will be greeted to a horrible place full of spikes and lava."

"They don't have kitties in the mines do they?" the tarkatan gasped.

"Oh they have them...and you're going in them next."

The tarkatan ran out the mess hall screaming.

"Ha ha ha, what a pussy." Baraka laughed. "See you later Ardon, I git stuff to take care of at home."

Baraka left the mess hall an went to his palace. It is a four story high building filled with the finest furniture that outworld has to offer. He walked in and heard the screams of a tarkatan inside. He quickly ran to the location of the screaming. It was coming from a bathroom on the third floor. In the bathroom was the cyborg ninja, Sektor fighting a tarkatan. Before Baraka could react, Sektor teleported back to the lin kuei temple with the injured tarkatan. Furious, Baraka punched a hole in the wall. He knew that the war against the Lin Kuei has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after Baraka calmed down a bit, he called Ardon to come to the palace.

"The Lin Kuei invaded the camp and kidnapped a tarkatan, we can't let them get away with this." Baraka told his friend. "I got a plan, but I need your help."

"I'll do it." Ardon said.

"Good, now we need to go see Cyrax.

"You mean that guy who lives with the vampires in Vaeternus."

"Yeah, before he joined Nitara he was one of the first Lin Kuei cyborg ninjas."

"I think I see where you're going with this but, I see a few flaws. We don't know if Cyrax will help us. The trip to Vaeternus will take weeks. Plus, you never said what was in it for me."

"Cyrax is no longer loyal to the Lin Kuei. The firefly can take us to Vaeternus in a few hours. And if you help me I will buy you a vampire slave."

"You solved the first two issues, but what makes you think I want a vampire slave."

"You do know vampires are technically dead right."

"Okay, I'm in."

The two tarkatans left the palace and traveled to the nearest firefly, the fastest mode of transportation besides sorcery in Outworld. They made it to the device and it started to bring them to Vaeternus.

"So why did Cyrax leave the Lin Kuei." Ardon asked.

"Years ago, the Special Forces from Earthrealm found him in a desert. They reprogrammed him and he became loyal to them. He joined Outworld Investigation Agency but after a fight with an oni his arm console was damaged. He couldn't return to Earthrealm without it, so he started looking around Outworld for a way to repair it. Eventually he found Nitara. She said the vampires can fix it if he helps them free their land from Outworld. The only way to do so is with a magic orb and they have been working together ever since to find it." Baraka answered.

Before another word could be spoken a group of fourteen cyborg ninjas teleported onto the firefly. Seven of them attacked Ardon while the other half went after Baraka. Ardon got into his Silat fighting style but one of the ninjas was still able to kick him until the tarkatan made it to the edge of the firefly. The other six ninjas ran after him and started punching Ardon repeatedly. They attempted to push him off the device but Ardon broke free of their grasp. He punched and kicked at the ninjas but they didn't give up. One of them pulled out a Sabre of Light and tried to slice Ardon in half. He dodged the attack and kicked the ninja in its groin. The ninja dropped the sabre and Ardon kicked it off the firefly. The ninja let out a scream of terror and fell to its death.

Meanwhile, Baraka was fighting them off with his blades. The ninjas were doing a decent job of avoiding him, but one tripped and Baraka took advantage of his chance. He stabbed the ninja in the gut with one blade and sliced its head off with the other. The ninjas then decided to attack him at once. They ran after Baraka but he dodged and they collided into each other. Baraka grabbed one of them by the leg and started swinging him around like a bat. He started fighting the ninjas with a ninja.

Now, there was only thirteen ninjas left alive. The five left fighting Baraka decided to attack Ardon instead. They were overpowering the tarkatan, but he didn't give up without a fight. Ardon kept trying to fight back and Baraka ran at the group of ninjas ready to beat them with the dead ninja he was carrying. Before Baraka could save his friend, all the ninjas teleported away with Ardon.

Baraka was now alone on the firefly, and he knew it was his fault Ardon was kidnapped. If only he was a little faster he could of been able to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later the firefly finally brought him to Vaeternus. Baraka stepped off the firefly and walked into a land full of vampires. After walking for a while he arrived at Nitara's castle. There he was greeted by two vampire guards.

"State your business." The guards said.

"Let me see Cyrax or I'll rip your heads off." Baraka snarled.

The guards looked unamused but they decided to let him in. Inside, the walls were white and most of the furniture was wooden. It clearly had a Gothic theme. Baraka entered the dining room and there was Nitara and Cyrax. They were talking about possible locations of the mysterious orb that would free her realm from outworld.

"I know where the orb is." Baraka said as he walked toward them.

"Do not say things like that unless they are true, tarkatan!" Nitara said.

"Oh its true." Baraka said with his fingers crossed behind his back. "I will tell you where it is. I only require one thing in return."

"What do you want?" Nitara asked

"I want you to teleport me and Cyrax to the Lin Kuei temple. They kidnapped some of my soldiers and I have to get them back." Baraka answered.

"Wouldn't you rather have something else?" Nitara asked, acting seductively.

"I already have a girlfriend, so stop trying." Baraka said, unamused by the way she was acting."

"Fine. You get to use Cyrax for your revenge and I get to free my realm. Deal?" Nitara said, holding her hand out.

"Deal." Baraka said, shaking her hand. He crossed his fingers behind his back again.

Cyrax and Nitara stood up and moved away from the dining table. The gemstone Nitara was wearing around her neck started glowing and in a flash, the ninja and the tarkatan were transported to the outside of the Lin Kuei temple.

Cyrax pulled out his green Pulse blade and pointed to the roof. "If we get up there we can sneak into any area in the temple."


	4. Chapter 4

Baraka nodded and grew his blades. He dug them into the walls about an inch and carefully used to them to climb up the wall. Cyrax on the other hand shot a grappling hook out of his chest plate and quickly pulled himself up the temple.

"So tell me Baraka. Why are you really here?" Cyrax whispered

"What do you mean? They kidnapped my soldiers, and I am here to get them back." Baraka answered.

"We both know that is false. You could just get Shang Tsung to make more tarkatans. Tell me the truth." Cyrax demanded

"Do you know who you're talking to you cybernetic freak." Baraka said, getting irritated.

"You are here to see Frost aren't you."

"What!? No way."

"I may not of been directly involved with the merge but I am aware that you came to the temple during that time."

"Okay, you got me. I saw her during a fight. I didn't talk to her but, her looks just make me feel weird."

"That is understandable. Now lets get inside."

They both crept carefully to the center of the roof. There, Cyrax pulled out his green pulse blade and cut a hole into the roof. It was used as a viewpoint to see inside. In the temple a small group of lin kuei ninjas where carrying Ardon into a room.

In much rage, Baraka jumped down into the temple. He landed on his feet and left a crack in the floor. Ardon was already brought into the room and Baraka ran after him. Seconds later, Cyrax also jumped down. He decided not to go into the room but, instead stop the other ninjas from going in it.

Cyrax with his pulse blade in hand started to fight against the lin kuei. He stabbed an attacking ninja in the gut then in its forehead. A cyber tried to attack him from behind but Cyrax sliced it in half. He was putting his skills to good work and barely took any damage. He even shot a grappling hook at a ninja and crushed him inside his chest.

Meanwhile, Baraka was fighting the ninjas in the other room. The room wasn't that big is was about 25 by 32 feet. Inside it were the bodies of lin kuei nijas in the middle of being turned into Cybers. The ones Baraka were fighting are not cybers yet and they never will be. Baraka stabbed one in the neck with one blade and diagonally sliced the other one in half. By now there was just one ninja left in the condition to fight and a small group of scientist quivering in the corner. The final ninja ran toward Baraka but, the tarkatan grabbed an oblong looking tool and hit the ninja in the face with it.

As the ninja fell, Baraka checked on his friend to see of he was okay.

"Hey, you still alive?" Baraka asked.

"Yeah." Ardon answered.

"Okay." Baraka left his friend there and ran out the room in search of Frost.


End file.
